More Than Just Sorrow
by M.C. Castle
Summary: After Klonoa 2, Klonoa returns to Lunatea for the reopening of the Kingdom of Sorrow. He is happy to see his friends, but what new adventure will unfold during the reopening ceremony? Please R&R. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Back to Lunatea

Note: This is my first Fanfiction. Please review! Hope you like it!

I do not own any of the Klonoa characters. I only own Reyza, Flieber, and Dark Death.

**Klonoa's House, Real World**

Klonoa was feeling extra happy today. He looked at his calendar. Yes, today was the day that Leorina should have finished the rebuilding of the Kingdom of Sorrow. His old friend back in Lunatea, Lolo, would be sure to bring him back for the joyous occasion. As the day came to an end, Klonoa set his ring down on his table, as he did every day, and fell asleep.

**Sea of Tears, Lunatea**

Klonoa soon found himself in a familiar place…except this time, he was awake for the experience. "Arrrrrgh!" he shouted. He was plummeting down into the Sea of Tears, and he didn't know how to swim! He desperately tried to stay in the air, flapping his ears as hard as he could. But the surface of the water was coming fast. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, he landed in something. "What the…?"

Klonoa found himself sitting in Leorina's plane. Tat was in the pilot seat, as always, but behind her was none other than Popka, Lolo's yappy little friend and companion. He was wearing a pilot's helmet with Leorina's trademark on it. "Well, well, Klonoa," shouted Tat over the roar of the Sea of Tears, "we expected you to drop by!" She erupted into a fit of meow-like giggles. Klonoa rolled his eyes.

Popka hit Tat over the head. "Pay attention ta where you're flyin', ya dink!"

"Oh, right!" said Tat. "Sorry, Pops."

"And don't call me that!" shouted Popka. He turned to Klonoa. "I assume ya know why you're here?"

"The Kingdom of Sorrow's been rebuilt, right?" said Klonoa.

"Exactamundo," said Popka, "and everyone wants you ta be there."

"Everyone?" asked Klonoa.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Popka. "Don't ya think all o' Lunatea heard about ya by now? Some people have even started dressing like you! You're famous here!" He handed Klonoa a letter. "Read this. It'll tell ya everything."

Klonoa opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Klonoa,_

_How have you been? As you probably know by now, Leorina has finished rebuilding the Kingdom of Sorrow. It looks fantastic! She's set up everything a kingdom should have: houses, farms, a castle, and many more things! She also built a museum to commemorate your adventures. She wants you to have a look at it, okay? She needs to know if everything is as it should be. Oh, and another thing: I'm a full priestess now, and Leorina wants me to run the Kingdom's temple! Now Tat is a full-time pilot for the airport. Popka has some flying experience, as you well know, and is her new mentor (I hope he isn't too hard on her!). We all look forward to seeing you at the opening of the new Kingdom of Sorrow!_

_Your friend,_

_Lolo_

Klonoa put the letter back in the envelope. He couldn't wait to see how the new Kingdom, but what he wanted to do most was see his friends again.

**Unknown Location, Lunatea**

The Hall of Sorrow was as it had been a year ago, when Klonoa had rung its bell and laid the King of Sorrow to rest. But now an ominous, cloaked figure walked around its perimeter, circling the large crater left by the battle between Klonoa and the King of Sorrow. The Bell of Sorrow hung above the crater. The figure raised his arm, and with it, a black ring, similar to Klonoa and Leorina's. He shot a wind bullet at it, and rung it. But the ring was different. It played the bell's tune backwards. Soon, all of the bells of Lunatea were ringing these strange, backwards tunes. One by one, the Elements appeared in the figure's hands. The King of Sorrow's unconscious body lay before him. He smiled. Actually, he didn't smile. He couldn't. He showed an emotion of triumph on his face. He lifted the Elements, and shouted in a raspy, echoing voice, "This world is mine!"

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

Tat looked around for the landing site. She found it, and steered the plane toward it. Popka kept his eyes to the runway. "Easy now," he said to Tat, "slow down b'fore ya hit the ground…not too much…make sure ta let out the landin' gear…and…" They landed. "We're good! Make sure it's completely stopped. G'job, Tat. You're not such a bad pilot."

Tat looked at him in a strange way. She tried to raise an eyebrow, but seeing as one of her eyes was always closed, that was hard to do. "Are you feeling okay, Popka?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just complimented me."

"I know. There a problem with that?"

"No, no, it's just…I didn't know you gave people compliments."

"Would ya like me ta stop?"

"Uh, no, I…"

"Well, then, be quiet about it!"

Tat rolled her eyes. Klonoa laughed. Popka gave him the stare that told him to shut up. The trio hopped out of the plane and headed toward the temple. There, they saw Lolo preaching a service. They stood quietly in the back until the service was over. She ran up to them and asked, "How did I do?"

"Ya did great, Lolo!" Popka exclaimed first. "Rev'rent and holy all around! Everything a good priestess should have!"

"Oh, thank you, Popka!" She turned to Klonoa. "And welcome back to you, Klonoa! I'm so glad to see you here. Come with me, I'll show you the museum."

The four walked (or in some cases, floated) to the new Klonoa Memorial Museum. Once inside, Klonoa was instantly amazed. Everything he remembered was there. The battles, the enemies, the locations, the people he met. The adventure itself was summed up in this museum. He couldn't see anything that needed changing. "Lolo, this is perfect!" Klonoa exclaimed.

"You really like it?" asked Lolo, excited. "I helped build some of it. I did the sections about La-Lakoosha and Ishras Ark." She pointed toward the exhibits. "Popka helped me with the models."

"They're all beautiful, Lolo," said Klonoa, "great job."

"We just need the Elements to complete the exhibit," said Lolo.

"Well, that won't be a problem," said Klonoa. He remembered that he had safely stored the Elements behind a tree on a hill overlooking the Kingdom before he left.

"Great!" Lolo said. "We'll put them up after the ceremony. Leorina will be happy to see you!"

The ceremony began. It started with speeches made by each of the Kingdoms. Joilant's new ruler was none other than Mommett, a big fan of Klonoa and a showman. His speech was the funniest, since many of the words he said sounded funny because of his accent. After that was done, Leorina stepped to the stage. She was dressed in her trademark gear, but had a badge that identified her as the ruler of the new Kingdom of Sorrow. She spoke into the microphone. "I thank you all for coming to this ceremony today. I would also like to thank my friend Klonoa for coming. Stand up, Klonoa, and give a bow." Klonoa stood awkwardly. He had never been so highly regarded before. He took a bow, and sat down. Everyone clapped. "Klonoa, without you, none of this would have been possible. You not only saved this world, but you saved me. You changed me, and now I am a new person. A better person. You've made this world a better place. And without further ado, I'd like to…" She stopped. Her eyes widened. There was a passing murmur among the crowd. Suddenly, a burst of colored light shot out of her body. "Aggggh!" she screamed. She collapsed, and three more bursts of colored light shot out of her. Klonoa was trying to figure out what was happening as the crowd panicked. But when a purple-ish darkness clouded the sky, he knew. In Leorina's place stood a large, white, insect-like creature, with wings and slender, clawed legs.

Cursed Leorina had returned!

-------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter one. Give me some reviews, and tell me what I should fix for two!


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Fruit Omen

Here's chapter two. This is where it gets interesting…

I don't own any characters in this story, except Reyza, Flieber, and Dark Death. In case you're wondering, these three will be coming later in the story, one of them in this chapter! Enjoy.

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

Cursed Leorina let out an earsplitting shriek. The crowd ran, but Klonoa, Lolo, Popka, and Tat stayed. "What's going on, Klonoa?" shouted Lolo.

Klonoa looked at the large insect. "I don't know, Lolo," he said. "Leorina's curse should've been broken when I defeated the King of Sorrow." Just then, he had a terrible thought. "Popka!" he shouted. "Go to the hill where you two said goodbye to me while I was last here! Check if the Elements are hidden near that tree!"

Popka flew off. Klonoa knew what to do now. Lolo hopped into his ring. He darted toward the border of the new Kingdom of Sorrow. Tat was right behind him. He saw some forests in the distance. "Tat!" he shouted. "Fly your plane over there and lure some monsters here!"

"Yes sir!" said Tat. She floated over to the airport and got her plane. She lifted off, and soon enough, she was back, with several Moos and other monsters on her tail. When the monsters saw Klonoa on the ground, they immediately turned their attention toward him. He readied his ring, and fired a wind bullet at the monster he needed: an Erbil. The Erbil was instantly inflated, and floated on Klonoa's ring. Klonoa ran back to Cursed Leorina, who was heading toward the town. He did a double jump. With the Erbil in hand, a surge of electricity ran through him, and he rocketed into the creature's stomach. That knocked her over long enough for Tat to fire a net at her. After squirming around for a while, Leorina turned back into her original self. She coughed under the net.

Klonoa lifted the net off of her. "What happened, Leorina?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said.

Popka came back with more bad news. "Klonoa!" he shouted. "The Elements are gone!"

Klonoa thought for a moment. "Something is going on here, and we need to find out what," he finally said.

Lolo hopped out of his ring. "We should go see Reyza," she said.

"Reyza?" said Klonoa. He hadn't heard of anyone named Reyza before.

"Oh, right," said Lolo, "you weren't here for so long. Well, Reyza is Baguji's successor. He retired a few months ago. People say Reyza has been well trained."

_Wow,_ thought Klonoa, _Baguji retired? Things have changed…_

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

Tat landed her plane on the biggest rock she could find. The five got out of the plane, and hopped across the stones to Baguji's old island. There was a strange little creature sitting on Baguji's rug, meditating with his eyes closed. He seemed to have a beak, and a feathered head. A blue and green cloak covered his body. He spoke in a gruff voice without lifting his head. "I assume you've come to seek my help, Dream Traveler?"

"Yes," said Klonoa, "are you Reyza?"

"I am he," said the creature. He stood up, and shook Klonoa's hand. "I have waited a long time to see our savior. Let me guess…" He pointed to Leorina. "Your friend here needs help." Leorina was taken aback.

"She does," said Lolo. "Klonoa hid the Elements behind a tree. But when he last checked, they were gone. We think that may have something to do with Leorina changing."

Reyza stood silent for a moment. He walked to the side of the tree and picked a strange purple fruit. He put his finger near it, and a fire lit in his hand. The fruit turned pitch black almost instantly. "As I expected," he murmured. He gave the fruit to Klonoa. "Bring this to the High Priestess. She'll tell you more."

**Unknown Location, Lunatea**

Darkness…that was all he could see. Though he felt as if he were alive again, darkness clouded his sight. The King of Sorrow sat there, thinking. Where was he? He tried to recall past events…Klonoa had rung the bell, capturing his spirit inside the fifth Element. Was that where he was now? No…even the Element of Sorrow had an iridescent glow to it. This was much too dark. It was pure evil…more than just sorrow. Every type of horrible thing was in this dark world he sat in. This was the work of someone truly bent on the destruction of Lunatea. He had to tell Klonoa and his friends, warn them somehow. But wherever he walked, there was darkness. It was never-ending. So he sat there, and hoped they would be okay.

**La-Lakoosha, Lunatea**

Klonoa waved to Tat and Leorina. They were going back to the new Kingdom of Sorrow so Leorina could be tended to. Lolo hopped into Klonoa's ring again, along with Popka. He knew the way to the High Priestess's temple well. He had gone there twice when he was last here. He followed the path through the kingdom. He passed many familiar sights. The glowshroom caves, the giant ponds, and of course, the statue of Goddess Claire. This reminded him of the statue of Claire the Ancient in the Sea of Tears. The Bell of Sorrow now stood in its place. He laughed a little. The fifth bell had been right under Lunatea's nose all along, but they veiled themselves from it, as the King of Sorrow said. Perhaps that was not the only thing they were veiling themselves from…

When Klonoa arrived at the temple, the High Priestess was reading in her chair. She heard Klonoa come in, and put down her book. "Hello, Klonoa," she said, "what brings you here today?"

"We need some answers, High Priestess," he said. Lolo and Popka hopped out of his ring.

"Oh my," she said. "You're all here. Well, what is it that you need to know?"

"Leorina has begun changing again," said Lolo. "We went to see Reyza about it, and he said to come to you and give you this." Klonoa handed Lolo the now-black fruit. Lolo gave the fruit to the High Priestess. The moment she saw it, her eyes turned wide.

"Oh no," she whispered, dropping the fruit to the floor. "It's him."

"Who?" asked Popka.

"The ultimate darkness…" she said, "the Proclaimer of Apocalypse!"

"Proclaimer of Apocalypse?" asked Klonoa. _Why does that sound familiar?_ he thought.

"Klonoa," said the High Priestess suddenly, "where is the Hall of Sorrow now?"

"Huh?" said Klonoa, surprised. "Uh...I actually don't know. It disappeared after I left. Why?"

"Just as I thought..." said the High Priestess. "She stood and walked down to Klonoa. "Klonoa, we are in dire need of your help. But this time is much more serious than the last. The Proclaimer of Apocalypse is no doubt planning to leave Lunatea in ruins. No, not ruins..." She looked him straight in the eye. "He plans to destroy us completely. You must find the Hall of Sorrow again. He is probably using Leorina's curse to wreak havoc across Lunatea."

"But High Priestess," said Klonoa, "the King of Sorrow is gone! Leorina shouldn't be..." Then he paused. "You don't suppose...?"

"Yes, Klonoa," said the High Priestess in a sad tone, "and not only does he have the King of Sorrow. He has all five Elements as well."

"Wait," said Klonoa, "something doesn't add up. This guy would need a ring like mine to ring the Bell of Sorrow, and even if he did have one, he'd need a priestess to make it work."

"It's highly possible he kidnapped a priestess," said the High Priestess, "but we don't know yet. Klonoa, please. Destroy the Proclaimer of Apocalypse. He musn't be able to use the power of the Elements to destroy Lunatea."

"Hey, High Priestess," said Popka, "this guy's saved the world once...he can do it again! Right, Klonoa?"

Klonoa didn't answer. For once, he wasn't sure he could do it. Should he back out now? He looked at Lolo. She was smiling at him. "We can do this, Klonoa!" she said happily. "I believe in you."

Klonoa smiled back. Just those words gave him courage. "High Priestess," he said, "you can count on me!"

-------------------

And that ends chapter two. Interesting yet? If not, stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hall is Found

Chapter three is here! Oh and by the way thanks for the reviews. More people review so I can see how I'm doing! Thanks, and enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters except Reyza, Flieber, and Dark Death.

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

Klonoa and his friends were packing up Leorina's plane. They had come up with a plan: they would go to back to Ishras Ark and use it to find the Hall of Sorrow. It had connected Lunatea to the Kingdom of Sorrow before, so they were sure they could do it again. Before Klonoa hopped into the plane, he heard a familiar voice. "Meester Klonoa! Waaaaaaiiiiit!"

Klonoa turned around to see Mommett holding what looked like another one of his dolls. "Oh, hey Mommett," he said. "What is it?"

"I know when you're going on an adventure, Klonoa," said Mommett, "and it looks like you're heading into one now!" He gave Klonoa the doll he was holding.

"What's this for?" asked Klonoa.

"This is my newest creation!" Mommett exclaimed excitedly.

The doll jumped to life. "The name's Flieber, Mister Klonoa, sir!"

"Whoa!" Klonoa dropped the doll and jumped back.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Mister Klonoa," said the doll, smiling. "Pappy Mommett has assigned me to record your adventures!"

"Oh," said Klonoa. "Okay. Thanks, Mommett." Flieber hopped back into Klonoa's hand. Klonoa got back into the plane and waved goodbye to Mommett. The plane took off, and they were on their way.

**Sea of Tears, Lunatea**

"You really think they can succeed?" asked Reyza, looking up at the Bell of Sorrow.

"I believe in them, Reyza," said the High Priestess, who was standing next to him. "Klonoa and Lolo are the perfect team. A boy with a powerful ring and a heart of gold, and a girl with the powers of a priestess and a willing soul. Together, I know they can beat him."

Reyza laughed a little. "You know, Master Baguji always used to tell me that power means nothing. Anything is achievable with determination. As long as they believe in themselves, I'm sure they can do it." He took out another purple fruit, similar to the one he picked back at his island. He lit a fire near it, and it turned black. "Legend has it these fruits only turn black when the world is sure to end. Let's hope the legends are wrong."

The High Priestess nodded. She looked around. "You're sure it will be here?"

"Positive," he said. "All we must do is wait..." He pulled something out of his robe. "And be prepared for anything."

**Unknown Location, Lunatea**

"So you see, 'your Majesty'," said the ominous figure, "there is no way to stop me!"

The King of Sorrow stood, encased in an orb of pure darkness. This evil person, or whatever he was, had just revealed nearly all his plans to him. He wanted to lure Klonoa, the only one who had a chance of defeating him, right into a trap. Then, he would use the Elements to activate something that had been dormant for years. He didn't go into much detail on that, apparently because he wanted to surprise him and all of Lunatea. "You'll never get away with this!" shouted the King through the orb.

"You can't stop me, fool," said the figure, not laughing or showing any signs of emotion. "No one can. Not anyone in this whole world. Once I take care of that floppy eared boy, everything and everyone will be at my mercy!" He looked out the window of the Hall. "Even now, that boy and his friends are coming to stop me…" He slammed his fist against the window, breaking it. "For all the good it will do them!" He floated to the roof of the Hall, and shouted into the distance, "This world shall perish at my hand!"

**Ishras Ark, Lunatea**

The six got out of the plane. The Ark was just as Klonoa remembered it: old, rotten looking, and deserted. But there was a secret behind its walls, as well as several monsters. Lolo and Popka once again got into Klonoa's ring, and Flieber got on his shoulder. Klonoa ran down the dock and into the Ark. He had to switch on the Ark's three cores to get it working. Leorina and Tat followed Klonoa. Leorina looked around and said, "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground then."

Klonoa nodded. They split up, and were soon on their way to the cores. Klonoa picked up the key, and opened the door to the core room. He picked up a Likuri, and hit three Moos until it turned red. He couldn't double jump, or he'd have to start over again. "Popka!" he said. "Boost me up!" Popka came out of Klonoa's ring and shot him up to the platform level with the core. He immediately threw the Likuri into the core. He headed outside, and climbed to the top where he could activate the propeller. One of the giant propellers turned on, as did another. "Leorina must've found one," said Klonoa to himself.

"C'mon, Mister Klonoa!" said Flieber from his shoulder. "Let's find that last core!"

Klonoa nodded and jumped down from the ledge. He found a key and ran to the next core room. The Likuri was a bit easier to throw into the core, and in no time he climbed up and activated the final propeller. He met up with Leorina near the dock. "The Ark's starting!" he souted over the roar of the propellers. "Quick! You and Tat follow us with the plane!"

Leorina nodded and got into the plane. Tat bounced into the pilot's seat, and lifted off. Klonoa ran back into the Ark. He watched from one of the hollowed-out windows as the Ark ascended into the sky. Darkness surrounded the Ark, and soon, it was surrounded by a charcoal-black sky, filled with sickly gray clouds. The Hall of Sorrow floated in front of them. They had made it, but would they make it back alive?

----------------------------

And that tops off chapter three. Stick around for number four!


	4. Chapter 4: Klonoa's Dark Side

Okay, so chapter three was a little short. But it really rounds out what I have to say for four. So sit back, and enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters except Reyza, Flieber, and Dark Death.

**Unknown Location, Lunatea**

They were there. The Hall of Sorrow. It was in their sights. Leorina's plane pulled up beside the Ark. "Hop on!" shouted Leorina to Klonoa. He jumped onto the wing of the plane, and Tat directed it toward the floating Hall. They landed on top of the roof. "We'll stay here," said Leorina. "You go take care of this 'Proclaimer of Apocalypse'."

Klonoa nodded. He hopped down from the roof, and guided himself down to a ledge. He landed, and walked right into the Hall, as the window was broken. He saw a large, black orb in the crater where he fought the King of Sorrow. "Klonoa," said a voice above him, "how nice of you to join us." A cloaked figure floated down from the ceiling. He hand a black ring in his hand.

"What?" said Klonoa, surprised. "Another ring?"

"That's right, Klonoa," said the figure. "I, too, hold a ring. I congratulate you for making it this far, but now, it is all over."

"No it isn't, Proclaimer of Apocalypse!" shouted Klonoa. "I will stop you here, one way or another! I will not let you harm Lunatea or any of my friends!"

"Why not, Klonoa?" asked the figure. "They are not real. They are only real to you. Don't you see? This is why no one else from your world is here. Lunatea is a pigment of your imagination. This world and its people do not exist."

"So then you, too, do not exist?" asked Klonoa.

"I do indeed exist," said the figure, "for I am not of this world."

"But you said the only person who could come here is me," said Klonoa.

"That's just the point, Klonoa," said the figure. "I am you. Rather, I am the dark part of you. The part not portrayed by the Elements. The Harmony Bells symbolize your balance. The five Elements exact the power of the balance. But where is all the evil? Sorrow is not completely evil. It is necessary. Sorrow is something that must be faced, and that is why it has an Element. But me, I am pure evil. I am the darkness that doesn't reside within the Bells. I am the worst pain you've ever felt. I am the epitome of darkness. I live to make others die." He floated to the top of the chamber. "Fear me! I am Dark Death, the Proclaimer of Apocalypse!" He threw away his cloak. His body was covered in dark armor. His eyes and mouth were the same sickly gray as the clouds outside. The whole chamber filled with darkness. "Now you shall see what I truly planned to do with these Elements!" his voice echoed. "Behind all good, there is an evil. These Elements have another purpose. They can summon the one thing that can destroy this world: the Electrode Bomb! I have you to thank for this power, Klonoa. You created the bomb. It is used to destroy dreams when necessary, by using a special electrode in your brain. But this world isn't all I'll destroy. Oh no. I will take control, Klonoa, and destroy your world as well!"

"I won't let you!" shouted a voice. The orb at the center of the room exploded, and the King of Sorrow came out of it. "This ends here, Dark Death!"

"You!" shouted Dark Death, baffled. "How did you escape?"

"Sometimes," said the King, "good can be stronger than evil."

Just then, Leorina dropped into the Hall to see what the commotion was about. Dark Death looked around. _These fools will interrupt my plan to destroy this world!_ he thought. _I must take control of the boy first!_ He lunged at Klonoa, and jammed the his black ring to his head…

**Klonoa's House, Real World**

Dark Death had control of Klonoa's body. His fist grew large and black, and he broke through the wall of the house. As he stepped outside, however, he saw something strange. It was a small doll, about the size of his foot, standing in front of him. "I'm not letting you go any further, Mister Dark Death!" the doll said.

"Thoughtless doll!" he said through Klonoa's body. "You are no match for me!"

"Oh, really?" asked the doll. "Would you be willing to bet your life on that, Mister Dark Death?" The doll lunged at his head, beating him down furiously with surprising strength. This gave Klonoa, who was still fighting for control, time to muster all his energy, and…

**Hall of Sorrow, Lunatea**

…regain control! They were back in Lunatea. Dark Death was on the ground. He got up, and said, "You that that is enough to stop me? Think again!" He launched a black wind bullet at Klonoa. At the same time, Klonoa and Leorina launched wind bullets of their own at Dark Death. They exploded on contact, causing the Hall to explode and fall to the ground in pieces. Klonoa landed on one of the debris, and saw that his friends were okay. He also saw that Dark Death was still intact. He looked toward the King of Sorrow, who nodded and opened portals at the side of the debris' perimeter. Moos came out of them.

Suddenly, Dark Death's ring changed. It's diamond became the shape of a large ax. He swung it, and tried to hit Klonoa. Klonoa dodged, and saw that after the ax had been swung, it got stuck in the debris. He took this time to throw a Moo at it. It cracked wide open with the impact. "Oh yeah!" cried Klonoa.

"I'm not done yet!" shouted Dark Death. He powered up a charge of energy from his ring, and hurled it at Klonoa. But it never hit him, because a large tower got in the way…

-------------------------------

And so ends chapter four. Stay tuned for the final scuffle in chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5: The Showdown of Good and Evil

Thanks again for the reviews. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy!

**Sea of Tears, Lunatea**

The force of Dark Death's bomb blew Klonoa back. He landed on a rocky cliff. When he got up, he saw that the bomb had hit the Bell of Sorrow, and the impact had blasted everyone to different ends of what appeared to be the Sea of Tears. The debris had landed right over the Bell of Sorrow! What luck! But now, he saw that Dark Death was stationed atop the Bell, and humungous black tentacles protruding from his sides were reaching out to four corners of the island.

Then, Klonoa heard footsteps. He looked to his right, and say Reyza running toward him, the High Priestess at his side. "Klonoa!" he shouted. "We've come to help you!"

"Reyza!" he yelled to the prophet. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yes, Klonoa," he said calmly, "they're fine. But now, we must stop this menace before he destroys us!" He pointed to the tentacles at the north and west sides of the island. "I've instructed your friends to take care of those tentacles there. You and I must take care of the ones there." He pointed to the tentacles at the east and south sides of the island. "The King of Sorrow and Flieber are working together to destroy the north one, while Leorina and Tat are taking care of the west one. You get the south, and I'll get the east!"

"How are you going to fight them, Reyza?" Klonoa asked. "You don't even have a…"

"A ring?" Reyza finished. He pulled a ring with a yellow diamond out of his robe.

Klonoa was stunned. "How did you…?"

"No time to explain!" the prophet said hurriedly. "You have to get rid of the tentacle on the south!"

"Right," said Klonoa, "got it!"

"All right then," said Reyza, "good luck." The High Priestess hopped into his ring, and he flew off for the east.

Klonoa looked at his ring. "Ready, guys?" he asked.

"Ready," said Lolo from inside his ring. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" said Popka. "Ready when you are!"

Klonoa smiled, and began running to the southern end of the island. Once he got there, he was instantly shocked. The tentacle looked even bigger up close. It was creating strange monsters. Klonoa shot a wind bullet at one of them. It inflated and floated on his ring, like any other monster. A mini-tentacle stretched out of the original tentacle and tried to swat Klonoa. He barely dodged it, and was thrown against a dead tree. He got up just in time to dodge another strike. He saw it then: the weak spot. A small gray core, hidden beneath the mini-tentacles. He threw the monster at it, and the tentacle broke apart a little. He kept dodging and throwing monsters at the core until the tentacle finally snapped and fell into the Sea of Tears. Then, one by one, the other tentacles fell. He ran through the caves and found his way to the center island, where the Bell of Sorrow was located.

Everyone was there. Leorina, Tat, the King of Sorrow, Flieber, and Reyza, with the High Priestess inside his mysterious ring. They were all there to help him, ready for whatever Dark Death may throw at them. He smiled. Even though the situation was dire, he was glad he had such good friends.

Then he saw a strange, dark smoke coming from the top of the Bell. Dark Death floated high into the air. The dark smoke bellowed out of his eyes and mouth, and soon, in his place, and the place of the Bell, stood a gigantic monster. It looked like a dragon's head, except it had ram-like horns protruding from its head. It roared, and then echoed, "I don't care if I can't take your world, Klonoa! I'll take this one instead! I still have the Elements, and…" He stopped. "Wait…their power…it's gone…where did they go?"

Everyone but Klonoa smiled. They each had an Element in their hand: Reyza had Tranquility, Leorina had Discord, Tat had Indecision, Flieber had Joy, and of course, the King of Sorrow had Sorrow. "You're done for, Dark Death!" laughed Reyza. "Give it up!"

"What the…?" said Klonoa, puzzled. "How did you get those?"

"Easy," said Tat. "They fell from the sky, and we each had one where we were standing." She handed hers to Klonoa. "I think you know what to do."

Everyone gave his or her Element to Klonoa. He let his ring absorb them. It glowed with their rainbow colors. Klonoa smiled. "Let's finish this."

The dragon snarled. "I don't need those anymore!" he said. "I have enough power to destroy you all!" He broke out of the island, blowing everyone back to the outer rim of the Sea of Tears. He let out a ground-shattering roar and spat a black fireball at Klonoa.

Klonoa wasn't scared. He simply held out his ring and shouted, "Lolo! Defend!" A glowing Lolo came out of his ring, and formed a seemingly rainbow-colored shield around Klonoa. The fireball was decimated as it hit the shield. Lolo smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Ready?"

"Ready!" she said excitedly.

"Okay!" said Klonoa. "Lolo! Popka! Attack at full force!"

A glowing version of Popka came out of his ring. The duo of Lolo and Popka came together as one, forming a giant, radiant bird. Klonoa bounded onto its shoulder, and commanded it to fly at the dragon. It obeyed, and the fight began. The two flying beasts rocketed at each other. The dragon spat fire, but the bird countered with a sparkling beam of energy. The bird scratched, the dragon clawed. The bird pecked, the dragon bit. They seemed equally matched. But the bird had something the dragon didn't. It wasn't made up of just three people; it was made up of three friends. It was about to find out that friendship conquers all.

They were both worn down. The battle was coming to an end, but in whose favor, no one could guess. The whole group on the rim of the island below watched in anticipation, waiting to see who would make thelast blow.

Then, suddenly, the bird charged up one last beam of light. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka, the trio of friends, the team that saved the world once before, were putting their heart and soul into this one final assault. The large sphere of energy burst out of the bird's mouth and hit the dragon directly in the chest. It split open, and its form disintegrated into dark smoke. Dark Death fell from the sky, and landed in the ocean. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka blacked out, and headed down toward the ocean as well. They hit the seas, and their friends only had mere minutes to save them…

--------------------------------

There's chapter five. Stick around for the conclusion to the story in chapter six! (And review some more, please!)


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Balance

This is it, the final chapter to this story! I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'll be posting more stories soon!

I don't own any characters except Reyza, Flieber, and Dark Death.

**Sea of Tears, Lunatea**

Klonoa remembered this…the falling…the uncertainty…_am I going to make it?_ He had felt it a year before, when he had first come to this world. But he was thinking now, about what Dark Death had said. Was this world really non-existent? _No,_ he thought. _It's too real. All of my friends…Lolo, Popka, Leorina, Tat, Reyza, the High Priestess, Flieber, the King of Sorrow…they have to be real. They can't all be a dream…_

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

"Quickly!" commanded Reyza. "They don't have much time! We must revive them!" Klonoa's friends carried the stretcher that the trio was on to Reyza's island. "Please be okay…" Reyza murmured. He took some remedies out of his pocket and sprinkled them over the three friends. He waited, and he waited, and he prayed that they were okay.

Klonoa coughed up some water. He sat up quickly, hitting Tat, who was standing over him, in the face. "Ow!" she squealed.

"Oops!" said Klonoa. "Sorry, Tat!" He looked around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're back on my island," Reyza explained as Lolo and Popka woke up.

"But where's Dark Death?" asked Klonoa.

"Over there," said Flieber. He pointed to a small island near the one they were on. Dark Death was sitting on a rock, not moving. "He was there when we came back."

"What'ya think he's doin'?" asked Popka.

"I don't know yet, Mister Popka," said Flieber.

Klonoa got up, and began walking towards Dark Death. "Klonoa!" shouted Lolo. "Stop! He might be…"

"Relax, Lolo," said Klonoa reassuringly, "I know what I'm doing."

He continued walking toward the island Dark Death was on. He hopped over some rocks, and walked over to the hooded man. He had his head in his right hand. "I don't get it," he was saying. "I had everything planned out. There was no way I could've lost. And yet I did. Why?"

Klonoa sighed. "Dark Death," he said finally, "I'm no expert at this kind of stuff, but I think there's a reason you wanted to destroy this world. Now, I'm not sure what that reason is, but whatever it was, it wasn't as strong as my reason to protect it."

"But it's not real!" retorted Dark Death. "How can you care so much about something that's in your imagination?"

Klonoa thought about that for a moment. He wasn't quite sure himself. Then he had it. "These people may not exist to others, but as for as I know, they're real. They have feelings just like you and me. And as long as that's true, I'll do anything it takes to protect them."

"You're a fool," said Dark Death. "A fool if I've ever seen one."

"Look, Dark Death," said Klonoa, "you're part of me, right? The dark part. And there was a reason you wanted to destroy this world. Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" shouted Dark Death. "This world brought out too much good in you! That left me, the bad part, to be forsaken! I wanted you to acknowledge me!"

"That's why?" asked Klonoa. He thought about it for a moment. He wasn't a very evil person. His evil had been suppressed for a long time while he was in Lunatea. If balance was what he needed, then balance he would have. "Okay, Dark Death," he said, "I won't forget you."

"Really?" said Dark Death. "That's…I mean, I…" He looked at his ring. Its diamond was changing. It was now black and white, with a Yin-Yang symbol on the top. "Thank you, Klonoa," he said, smiling for the first time.

Klonoa smiled back. "No problem," he said. He turned to his friends, and shouted to them, "It's all okay."

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

Klonoa walked through the memorial museum once again with his friends. There was much to be done now. Klonoa had saved Lunatea again. This event had to be put up in the museum. Leorina was already planning it. "I'll build an addition," she said, "and put the things from this adventure in it. Okay?"

"That sounds great, Leorina," said Klonoa, "but first, we need to do something with the present museum." He took the Elements out of his pocket, and set them at their appropriate place in the museum. "Back where they should be," Klonoa said happily.

"I suppose you should be getting back home, then," said Lolo sadly. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't worry, Lolo," said Reyza, walking up behind them. "He'll be back. I know he will."

Klonoa smiled. "Thank you all, for everything," he said. And with that, he walked off, into the rippling air, like in his last adventure, and he disappeared.

"See you in the future, Klonoa," said Rezya, "see you in the future."

----------------------------

And that's the end of my story! Thanks to Gantz Gun for the reviews! I'll be writing more real soon!


End file.
